


Day off

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius gives Remus the day off from work and responsibilities





	Day off

“Morning Moony,” Sirius told Remus grinning.  
“Morning Padfoot. What did you do?”  
“What makes you think I did something?”  
“You have that weird ‘I’m up to something look’,” Remus mumbled sleepily.  
“Moony, love, I only got the children up and dressed and took them to school so you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. I know you’ve been extra tired lately so I thought I’d give you the day off from father duties. I love you.”  
“Wow Sirius. That’s amazing. Thanks,” Remus told him pulling him down for a kiss.  
“And you overslept for breakfast in bed so I made lunch in bed. It’s after 1 in the afternoon.”  
Remus sat up quickly. “What? Already? I can’t believe you let me sleep in this late.”  
“I would have let you sleep in later, but I missed my morning kisses and cuddles,” Sirius told him planting a kiss on Remus’s lips.  
“Sometimes everyone deserves some time off. You work so hard Moons. I called in sick for you at work to give you some rest.”  
“That is incredible. Thank you Padfoot! You’re the best.” The food went forgotten as the two of them got caught up in kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> came from my old tumblr


End file.
